Dangerous A DerekOC
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: This is my first Darkest Powers fanfic, so please be nice! Kalika has a dark secret and she's trying to get through each day without anyone finding out, but when she ends up hanging out with Derek Souza and the cops get involved? What then? This starts in the novella by Kelley Armstrong, Dangerous-hence the name, and goes all the way through the Darkest Powers trilogy.


**Hellooooo, there, friend! This is my first Darkest Powers fanfic, so please be nice! Bya, so I decided to write a Derek/OC because…honestly there aren't enough out there! Sooo, yeah.**

**This is going to be based on before the series starts bsased on the short story Dangerous which is about Derek and Simon's life before and leading up to their time at Lyle House, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story except for Kalika, my OC.**

I stood at my locker with the other girl I called friends. We had to stay after because _someone _decided to text us during class about '_how extremely gorgeous Simon is!'_ earning all four of us detentions. _Thanks, Tiffany. Thanks a lot._

I honestly don't even know why I hang out with these girls. All they talk about is Simon—which I don't understand. I mean, sure he's attractive, but that doesn'tmean you need to talk about him every minute of every day. I just wasn't healthy.

Don't get me wrong, though, Simon is a nice guy, I just don't have a crush on him like every other girl in this school. I saw him as a guy that I would call a friend that is very good on consulting for English papers. That's all.

He and his stepbrother had moved here a couple of months ago. Simon was outgoing and sportsy while Derek—his stepbrother—tended to keep to himself.

I took out my literature textbook from my locker as I heard the sound of footsteps. "Hey, Darren!" I heard Tiffany call.

I straightened up and looked at who she was talking to. It was Derek—who rolled his eyes and continued walking.

I smirked, looking to see what Tiffany would do next. She dashed in front of him and smiled. "It is Darren, isn't it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No," he replied, trying to walk by her, but she moved so that she was standing in front of him again.

"His name's Derek," I told her, swallowing the urge to call her a retard.

She turned towards me and rolled her eyes, saying _Does it look like I care?_

I turned nack to my locker, getting more books that I might need, still listening to the—pretty much—one sided conversation. "You're Simon's stepbrother, right?"

"Yeah," was Derek's reply. "I gotta go. I'm meeting someone."

"Who?" Tracey asked. "Your girlfriend?"

_Oh, Tiffany, you're digging your own grave…_ "Hey, Anna," I asked quietly. "Do we have a math test tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Bring home your books. You need all the help you can get," she replied before turning back to the conversation.

I sighed. "Thanks…that's promising…" I picked up my math textbook too. _Ugh, four textbooks? And a million years' worth of homework! _

I held all of my books and stood up, watching what would happen. Tiffany waved at her to shut up because mocking the boy is definitely not a good way to get what they wanted.

"So…" Tiffany drew out the word. "Are you going to the semi-formal?"

"Yes, Simon is," Derek replied. I smirked.

"I didn't ask-"

"I was taking a shortcut," he interrupted. "Now can I go?"

"Tracey's right," Tiffany sneered. "You are a jerk."

"Yep. Now…" he tried to walk by her again, but again, she stepped in front of him. I could see he was getting angry. "Right. I forgot the second part of your unasked question: is Simon going with anyone to the semi-formal. The last time Simon _didn't_ ake a girl to a dande was in seventh grade when his date got sick. Okay?"

"Who's he going with?" she asked.

"Some girl," he shrugged.

"That's a relief," anna muttered. I swatted her arm, shushing her.

"Could you be more specific?" Tiffany asked.

"No I can't, because I hae no idea who he's seeing right now."

"Jealous?" Tiffany sneered. I rolled my eyes. He tried to walk by her and again, she walked in front on him. "Is it Adrienne? Lily?"

"All I know is that he has a date. As in, he's unavailable. Try the christman formal, I'm sure he'd have broken up with her by then."

Tiffany didn't move, making Derek smirk. "Simon's got someone. But you asked if I was going. Actually, I am, and I don't have a date yet, so if youre interested…" he trailed off.

I watched, amused as Tiffany, Tracey, and anna raced away. Derek turned to me. "Hi," I smiled, trying to wave, dropping my books in the process. I glared at them. "Go die in a hole!" I yelled at my books. "Heh," I smiled sheepishly at Derek. "You can forget me yelling at the books…"

"Sure…"

I pressed my lips together. "So…what's up?" _wow, it's even more awkward talking to him than I thought it would be! _He didn't reply. "Okay…um…"

"I have to go," he said, making his way towards the door. I quicly scooped up my books and rushed to walk next to him.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked, smiling. He looked over at me and shrugged. "I'm sorry about them, by the way."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. We walked through the doors of the school in an awkward silence, getting hit with a blast of icy air, causing me to shiver slightly and pull my jacket closer to my body. I peaked over at Derek and saw him staring at the track field.

"You run too?" I asked. He glanced over atme.

"Only as a hobby," he said, his face betraying nothing. I nodded.

"That's how I started out too," I told him. "I didn't think I would enjoy doing it as a commitment, but it's fun. Helps pass the time. You know…"

He nodded. "I'm going to meet my brother," he said.

It was my turn to nod, acknowledging what he said. "I have nowhere to be. Would you mind if I hung out?"

"Trying to get to know Simon better?"

"Nah, just don't wanna go home," I replied, looking over at the surrounding trees.

"Well, he's at the basketball court, so…"

"Let's head that way," I grinned, walking beside him, struggling to keep up. "You're really tall. But you know, to me everyone's tall. But you're _really_ tall. You make me feel very short," I told him. I didn't get a response. "So you said you were going to the semi-formal, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me?" I aasked, finding my shoes oh-so-very interesting. Derek stopped, me following suit, not looking up from my shoes. I giggled nervously.

I was waiting. For anything! For him to laugh and tell me to get real or for him to ask who put me up to it. for bitter rejection. Anything! But nothing is what met my ears. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans, and hurriedly took it out, thanking Jashin for the distraction. It was a text from my sister.

_I thought you said you were coming right home?_

I grimaced, and typed back. _I don't see how it matters. She's gone._

_And we should be too. It's too dangerous to stick around here, and you know it._

_But if we just up and leave, it would look suspicious, and then they'd know. They'd find out._

I got the next reply almost instantaneously. _They already find it suspicious. No one has seen mom in over a year. _I was about to type back when I got another text. _Don't come home. They're here._

I blinked in disbelief and started to type back when my screen went blank. I pressed the power button and a screen popped up. It was black with lettering in red: _DISCONNECTED FOR SAFETY PRECAUTIONS._

I winced and shoved my phone into my pocket. When I looked back up, I saw Derek staring at me. _Please don't ask me what that was about. Please don't ask me what that was about. Please don't-_

"Sure."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I said sure, I'll go with you to the semi-formal…"

I plastered a grin to my face, trying to hide my worry. "Cool! That's great!" _Noo, this sucks! Now I feel terrible because I won't be here for the dance! _I mentally groaned at the unfairness of it all.

Derek started walking again with me right next to him. I heard muffled voices coming from the direction of the court, and apparently Derek heard them to becaouse he slowed his pace. "Someone must have gotten there before Simon," I noted. Then I heard Simon's voice. "Mmm, never mind."

We rounded the corner and the court came into view. I don't really think that these guys are friends of Simon's. I recognize some of them as people my brother used to hang out with before the shit they pulled got him arrested. They didn't care about school—don't ask me why they even show up. They give people shit about every little thing. They're jerks, bullies. Not worth the time of day.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" one asked, sneering in Simon's face.

"Dude, maybe he doesn't understand you," the one with greasy brown hair and a hat ask, after Simon didn't make any response.

"Yeah, dude, he's probably just learning our language," the first guy replied.

"Come on," Derek said as he began walking faster towards the group, me struggling to keep up. I dropped my books on the ground and jumped over them.

I looked at the three guys who were trying to pick a fight with Simon who didn't seem at all fazed. I studied the three of them, reading their body language. They wanted a fight.

Sam—the leader—walked in front of Simon, trying to intimidate him, but Simon's body language read 'yeah, make me move. You on't scare me.'

The other two looked like they were tearing at the seams to jump as soon as sam gave him the okay.

Derek broke into a jog at the same time I broke into a sprint. Approaching quietly and swiftly.

We were less than ten yards away when sam drew his fist back. Simon's hand flew up, but he was tripped by one of the other guys and fell to the ground. Sam grabbed Simon's jacket and lifted him up, swining him in the process. I heard the impact of Simon's head on the wall. I winced, but didn't slow.

Derek began running fatser. I could see he was headed for the two lackeys, so I decided to go after Sam who was now pinning Simon against the wall.

I wasn't as fast as Derek and when I saw sam holding a knife I tried to push myself faster, to no avail.

Derek sped towards the man with the knife and grabbed him by the collar and threw him. I followed as Sam flew threw the air and crashed into the wall. I heard a crack and felt like I was going to be sick.

Derek turned to the other two, he one with the greasy brown hair ran away immediately while the other tried to land a hit on him. Derek went to punch him, but purposefully just brushed the guy's jacket. He ran away, and Derek began chasing after him before remembering about Simon, probably thinking the guy with the knife could still be a threat.

Simon and I were leaning over Sam, and I checked his pulse. I nodded, causing Simon to sigh in relief.

I heard Derek approach us. "He's alive," Simon said.

"Of course he is," Derek said. "I only threw him."

"You really _threw_ him, Derek," Simon responded.

"Yeah. Because he_ really _had a knife, which was _really _at _your_ throat. You better grab it before he wakes up."

Simon stared up at Derek, an indescribable look on his face. "I don't think we need to worry about that," I murmured.

"He's unconscious?" Derek asked, looking at me. "Good. That'll give us time to get out of here. If a teacher catches me, I'll get suspended for sure."

Derek bent down to pick up the knife and his eyes locked on Sam's body, broken and twisted. Simon grabbed his arm and smiled desperately. "You're right. Let's go," he said. "With your crappy grades, you can't afford suspension or you'll never get into college."

Derek looked back at Sam. "We gotta call nine-one-one," he said.

"No way! Have you forgotten we're flying under the radar here? Fake names? Fake IDs?"

_Oh, I have a feeling I wasn;t supposed to hear that…I wish I could help, but we're flying under the radar too…can't do much…_

"_Perfect_ fake IDs," Derek said. _Jeez, I feel like they're completely ignoring my existence…which is probably good._ "Dad always says it's better to hand over our IDs than to hide them."

"Fine. We'll call nine-one-one from a pay phone, then-"

"Run? Yeah. No one will ever know it was us. We blend in so well. The second this guy or any of his friends talk, I'm done. Or we're on the run again. You want that?"

"Okay," Simon said. "You call Dad."

"And you call nine-one-one. From your cell."

Simon nodded and took out his phone. My guess is someone answered because he started talking. Derek approached me. "I need your cell."

I grimaced, handing it to him. He pressed the power button and the screen turned on, with the same words from before. "What is this?" he demanded.

"It diesn't work anymore," I told him. He scowled and threw it on the ground, shattering. He sprinted across the lot to the payphone and dialed the number. I turned my attention back to Simon. "Dad? I have a problem."

A few minuted of silence passed, and simon hung up. Derek came back from the payphone a minute later and we waited.

The ambulance arrived before their father did. I stood with Derek as he told one of the paramedics the basic story of what had happened as the other began to tend to Sam. He said that we were walking by and found Sam pinningsimon to the wall, knife at his throat, so he threw him off.

As he went through the story, the paramedic's lip tightened and she shot a disgusted look at Derek before walking over to her partner who was in the middle of putting Sam on the backboard. I listened in, hearing her tell him the sotry we had told her.

"He did _this_?" the other paramedic whispered. "By throwing him?"

He glanced at us with a look of fear directed towards Derek.

They were just putting Sam in the ambulance when the police lights became visible, and Derek took Simon's phone and called their father again.

Derek explained what was going on and paused. "As soon as you can. I know," Derek said, impatiently.

Another pause.

"Simon's pretty freaked."

Pause.

"I'm fine."

Pause.

"And nothing else until you get here."

Another pause and he hung up.

"Is he almost here?" Simon asked, worry contorting his face.

"Yeah. Few minutes," Derek replied.

Simon turned to me. "Shouldn't you call your parents?"

"Why? I'm not the one in trouble," I rpeplied, shrugging.

Another cop car pulled up and I felt my breathing catch. It was unmarked.

Derek looked around.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked his brother.

"My backpack."

"You threw it over there when you ran," I told him, pointing across the lot.

"I'll grab it," Simon told us. Derek pulled him back.

"I've got it."

He began to jog over to his bag, but one of the cops who were getting out of the car began to yell. "Hey! Stop!"

"He's getting his-" Simon began.

"I don't care. Stop right there!"

Derek slowed and turned around. "I was just…" he pointed towarss his backpack.

"Leave it," the cop said. "I have some questions for you."

"Yes, sir," he replied. The cop looked at Derek as if he had just insulted him before walking over to the wall, Derek following suit with me and Simon right behind them.

"I need to talk with him first," the cop told us. "You two can wait over there."

"Yes, sir," Simon replied sarcaqstically, rolling his eyes—though the cop didn't notice it.

"Mmm," I pretended to think about it. "I don't know…I think I'll tag along!"

The glare he sent me was met with a toothy smile of my own. "Fine, come then," he told me, turing around as he continued walking.

I grinned at Derek as we continued walking. "What was that?" he murmured.

"What? I'm not gonna leave you alone with that guy! Gosh!" I rolled my eyes, playfully, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Let's go."

I trailed behind him as we walked to where the cop was headed. "Dad'll be here soon," Simon to us as he walked away. "Remember that."

The cop stopped and looked from Derek to Simon to me and back again. "Whose Dad?"

"Ours," Simon said, pointing to himspef and Derek and sending the cop a glare that dared the cop to point out that they obviously dind't share a single drop of blood.

The cop turned to Derek. "Foster kid?" he asked with a tone of disgust.

Simon opened his mouth, about to retort, but Derek sent him a look. "Our dad will be here soon. He's a lawyer. A _criminql_ lawyer."

"They all are," the cop sughed and waved Simon off, turning back to Derek. "Used to havng Daddy get you out of trouble, boy?"

"No."

"Well, he's not going to this time," the cop sneered. "So go ahead and tell me what happened."

Derek recounted the story and when he finished, the cop kept looking at him, as if he was waiting for him to say more. "So you just threw this kid off your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, because he had a-"

"He _alledgedly _had a knife. All right. But you're tellingme _all _you did was pull him off and toss him aside, and that put him in a coma?"

Derek blinked, registering what he was just told before looking over to where the paramedics were before, but were gone now. "Coma? Did they say-"

"They won't know until they run tests, but that kid wasn't waking up, and I don't need tests to tell me that's a coma."

I stared at the man who looked dead serious. Sneaking glances at Derek, I noticed he looked guilty.

"You did more than toss that boy," the man said, glaring at Derek. "How much do you weigh?"

"Two-twenty," Derek replied.

The cop nodded and began jotting the new information down in his book and spoke as he wrote. "We're going to need your shirt."

"Why?" Derek and I asked in unison.

"Evidence," he replied.

"But there isn't any blood," I reasoned. "No one got shot. The only knife wasn't used. And he admitted he did it. so why do you need-"

"If he wants to wait for Daddy, he can go ahead and do that, but refusing a simple request isn't going to make it any easier for either of you."

Derek took off his shirt and the cop looked him over. "Thought so," he grunted and motioned for Derek to put it back on. "You work out, boy?"

"He haxs a name," I interrupted. "Use it."

The cop glared at me. "You work out…"

"Derek," he provided. The cop nodded.

"You on the wrestling team?"

Derek shook his head, no.

"Football? Hockey?"

Another no.

"What team _do _you play on, then?" the cop asked, scowling.

"None," Derek said before adding. "I was on the math team at my last school."

"I can check on that," he replied, sneering.

"Go ahead. The only sport I do is tossing te ball around with my brother. He's the athlete."

"You're in damn good shape for someone who doesn't like sports," the cop noted.

"Didn't say I don't like them. Just not really into them," Derek shrugged.

"What so you work out for then? Girls?" he asked. Derek didn't respond, only gave him a look. A few minutes passed before the cop spoke again. "Seems you got a problem with acne there."

"Yeah…"

"I'm thinking that might be a sign."

"Of what?" I demanded, stepping in front of Derek.

"That he's getting a little chemical boost."

I was silently fuming, not trusting myself to speak while Derek paused for a second. "Steriods?" he asked.

"Acne, violent outbursts, moodiness. That tells me you've got a little something extra running through your veins, giving you trouble."

Derek snorted a laugh.

"You think that's funny, boy?"

"Use his name," I growled, earning a glare from the cop—other than that, both of them ignored me.

"Kind of, isn't it? I'm not into sports. I'm not buffing up for girls. So why would I take steroids?"

He has a point, I will admit.

"You think you're smart, don't you?"

"I'm just saying-"

"I have no idea why you're doping up. I don't know how your mind works," the cop said, standing on his tip-toes to get closer to Derek's eye-level. "But I am going to find out."

I glared at the man, like really? He has no proof that Derek is 'doping up.' That's kind of a big accusastion.

"Now detective," a voice came from behind me. I spun around and swa a man walking over to us, a polite smile gracing his face. "I'm going to suggest you take a step back from my son. You wouldn't want to give anyone the impression that you're threatening him."

The man—who I learned was Derek's fdather—smiled towards Derek and clapped him on the back. "Would you mind if we have a few minutes alone?" he asked the cop, who didn't look very happy about that.

Derek's father led Derek under the basketball hoop and they became engulfed in conversation. A moment later and Simon approached me. "Hey," he greeted, smiling.

"Yo," I grinned. "This is quite an awkward turn of events, ne?"

"I'll say," he laughed. "Come on, let's go see what they're talking about."

"Mm-kay!" I grinned, walking with him over to where Derek and his father were deep in conversation.

Their father turned towards us, and addressed simon. "Were you hurt?" he demanded.

"Nah. Bit of a headache, but it's Derek who's-"

"I know."

"The detective thinks I'm on syteriosds," Derek paused and glanced over at me before whispering in his father's ear—even though I could still hear him, though he probably didn't know. "Maybe I could cop to that. It'd keep them from running blood tests."

Their father shook his head, whispering back. "Admitting to steroids won't fix this. The only test that I'll allow is a urine sample and only to look for drus," he looked up and began talking to simon. "How about you run over to Angelo's? Order us a couple of pizzas. I don't think there'll be much time for cooking tonight."

"Should I go too…?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure," derek' father said before emaking a face. "I don't think I've met you…?"

"Kalika," I said swiftly.

He nodded. "Kit," he replied.

I was confused for a moment before I realized that he had just told me his own name. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Simon looked back and forth between the three of us before becoming impatient. "Are we going?"

"Yes, go-"

"Hold it," the cop called, jogging over to us. "Where do you think you two are going?" he asked me and simon.

"We're going to-" simon began.

"You, I don't care about. You can go and do whatever," he said calmly.

Simon nodded before grabbing the two twenties his father handed him. "Don't forget the salad!" Kit called as simon jogged away. Simon paused from his jog and turned to face us, making a face, trying to say he didn't hear him. "What about Kika?" he called to his father.

"She-" he glared at me. "She has to stay here."

"What?" I demanded. "But I didn't do anything-"

Kit waved simon away. "Go on without her, meet us back here when you get them."

"Your name is Kalika Dylan Marvil, is it not?"

I winced. "No need to use my full name," I murmured, looking up to glare at him. "So what if it is?"

"You…I knew it was you so I send a squad to your house, and-"

"How do you know where I live?!" I demanded.

"Your brother was quite a nuisance, both of them." I clenched my fists as he continued. "It's a good thing one of them is locked up now, and I'm just glad I got rid of the other," he said, smirking.

I gritted my teeth, trying to fight back the tears. Kit and Derek looked on in shock. "You…" I growled. "You were the one who shot Ethan?" I demanded, my voice dangerously low. "You were the opne who took him from us. From everything?"

"He was a hazard. He needed to be disposed of," the cop said, shrugging as if it was nothing, talking about taking a life.

I glared at the ground and began muttering. "Arachnaphobia, acrophobia, agoraphobia, trypanophobia, ptermerhanophobia, mysophobia, automatonophobia, porphyrophobia, arachibutyrophobia, opt-"

"What are you doing?" the cop demanded, sounding annoyed. I held my hands over my ears and began rocking back and forth on my feet. "Puns, yellow paper, blue pens, cheese, people touching me, hot dogs-"

"Are you okay?" Kit asked, looking at me strangely.

"Need…to calm down…" I told him before continuing on my list. "Nonfiction, jerks, morons, airheads, cops-"

"Will you stop?" the cop demanded. I glared at him, mentally repeating my mantra. _Don't punch him. Don't punch him. Don't punch him…so what if he murdered your brother and insulted your family and makes false accusastions about your friedns…it doesn't matter…_

Then it dawned on me, this man killed my brother…he killed ethan. The man I've been looking for for four years is standing right in front of me. And…I can't avenge my brother…

I dug through my backpack, finding my stress ball and squeezing it tightly, focusing on my breathing. They stared at me and I fought to regain control over my body.

When I had myself under control, I turned to the cop. "I hate you. So much."

"What'l you do about it? He taunted.

"You're lucky I could control myself or else you would be dead," I growled.

Kit cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get back on topic. What were you saying, officer, about sending a squad to check her house?"

"Ah yes, and we discovered upon interviewing the neighbors and a thorough search of the house that…your mother is missing, isn't she?"

My breathing caught. "She went on vacation with my father," I lied easily.

"When was the last time you saw your father?"

"A couple of months ago, he doesn't like hanging around much. Mom told us she was going to visit him and they were going to discuss some of the issues that they need to work out."

He nodded. "And she never told her work office about this?"

"She doesn't enjoy telling people things that they have no business knowing."

"And why is it that your sister looked so very scared when my men burst down the door?"

"Wouldn't you be? If a bunch of men carrying guns burst into your house?"

The cop glared at me.

Kit cleared his throat again. "What about Derek?" he asked.

"You just go home, and stay there," the cop commanded. "I need to have a few works with Miss MArvil over here…"

"You want a word? How aout two? Fuck you," I growled before marching away, Kit and Derek right behind me.

"What happened to your mother?" Kit asked, coming to a stop in front of me.

I sighed. "Vacation with my father?" I told him.

He shook his head. "Kidnapped by the Edison Group?" he offered. I foroze.

"What do you know about the Edison Group?"

"I used to work there…like your mother, yes?" I nodded slowly. "But I presume she quit and I quit and now they're after us so we live on the run…"

"Pretty much yes," I told him.

"Were you an experiment?" Derek asked suddenly.

I paused, taking a deep breath. "Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"It worked…or failed…or I don't even know…all I know is that it took away any powers I might've had," I shrugged. "Not like I care anyway. So…I take it…Derek, you were…too?"

He nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"So! Let's go get simon and that pizza!" Kit announced, breaking the awkward silence that settled upon us.

**Soooo…chapter one, everybody! Yeah, I've decided, since it took me…what? Three weeks to write this, it's been a while since I read my beginning author's note, which most people don't read anyway, but…whatever! I decided to make this not only the story of how Derek and Simon were sent to Lyle house, but it would go through te Darkest Powers series…maybe…**

**Reviews! They are welcomed! Ayukazi With Kitty better read this if she knows what's good for her…no offense! I love you, Ayu!**

**Anyways…up above, when Kalika started murmuring, that's her way of trying to control her anger.**

**The first one was her fears so…**

Arachnaphobia-the fear of spiders, duh!

Acrophobia- fear of heights

Agoraphobia- fear of open spaces

Trypanophobia- fear of injections

Pteromerhanophobia-fear of flying

Mysophobia- the fear of germs

Automatonophobia- the fear of anything that has a human-like figure, such as mannequins, vantriliquist dummies, animatronic streations, statues, etc.

Porphyrophobia- the fear of the color purple

Arachibutyrophobia- the fear of having peanut butter stick to the roof of your mouth

**Most of those are fears that I have…I'm also like afraid of getting hit by a car because of a flux in the time space continuum, not like…tv shows kinda thing, no. like if I'm walking across the street. The streets empty now, but there were cars driving by before and will be cars driving on that street after so what if then becomes now and somehow I get hit by a car? That makes sense, ne?**

**What is your fear?**

**Oh, and the other things she was saying were things she hates. I'm afraid of cops by the way….**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Vee **


End file.
